White Houses
by WiccanOne
Summary: If I don’t try, I know I’ll always wonder: 'Did we end among the stretch of White Houses'A KatieOliver fic to the Vanessa Carlton song.


**_White Houses_**

The day I moved in with you, was one of the weirdest of my life. I tripped three time carrying boxes. Two of which, Fred and George had to help me up as Angelina stood in the kitchen laughing. It was a small flat, but full of color. Posters of your favorite Quidditch teams hung on the walls. It reminded me of your room back at school. The night after I moved in, I remember Alicia coming over and the group of us staying up all night. You, Fred, and George nagging Me, Angelina, and Alicia about the fact that we didn't want to pig out on the candy Fred and George had gotten from a local muggle sweet shop. That night, I remembered the night you asked me to live with you. Told me you wanted us to be friends forever.

_**Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end**_

You broke me out of my thought when you told me we were going to play a muggle party game. When Fred brought out the bottle we were to spin - I then found out -, I couldn't help going into hysterics. The five of us had our turns, each one of us wishing for our honey. I always think of that day, best day of my life.

_**Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day **_

Alicia screamed when George tackled her. He picked her up and started twirling her around like they were dancing. Seeing this, you starting laughing into the beer you were taking a sip of. Before you knew it, you had snorted some up. That just reminded me of time in 6th year when we would go to the Three Broomsticks. I started laughing and knocked a picture frame over behind me. You went to pick it up and stopped when you saw that it was a picture taking last summer. I picture of you and your former, Casey. I had always hated Casey. She was so perfect, so confident. But I always made you laugh harder. You set the frame down, just as I sat on you, the way I had at the end of that summer.

_**Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon **_

You apologized for your lack of immediate response. I waved you off, thanking you for letting me know I wasn't the only one that did that. The whole time, all I could think of was what happened that summer.

_**It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses **_

I jump off your lap, responding to a lewd comment you had whispered in my ear. I glance back down at you, you wearing a bright red shirt I had given you that summer. You glance down at the shirt also, and a frown falls over your Scott features. We both think of that summer when nobody's pairings lasted. I think of the smell of the car I sat in after I ran away from the house. My only thought being, _We ruined our friendship when we didn't think quick enough. Lost in the moment._

_**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last **_

I shake my head of the thoughts, and help you off the floor. I trip on the rug as you stand, and started to fall backward. You keep my hand in a death grip until I am upright again. I can't help looking into your dark brown eyes. I start feeling the way I had that almost fateful day last summer. I like that feeling, it's the best one I've had in a year.

_**It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins   
And I pray it never fades in white houses **_

You keep my hand and starting leading me away from the living room and completely pissed: Fred, Angelina, George, and Alicia. Leading me this way, makes me flash back to the day I lost a my virginity. Thinking on that day causes me to wrench my hand from your grasp. You jump slightly, and I know you can see it in my eyes. You can see that pain of that day crossing my face. The day you slept with me, and told me you couldn't love me. I had deemed that day,

My Worst Mistake.

_**My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake **_

I remember you telling me you didn't love me, and me just running. I didn't say a thing, I just left. I realized later I shouldn't have. I realized later that you had been scared. I realized that day that you were a fucking idiot. I found myself wishing I could take back the moment I ran through the door, and instead slap you and call you a coward. That's what I normally would have done, but I couldn't with you. That day, we gave up much to easily. You take my hand again, showing me that this is important. Before we walk into the room that is now mine, I make sure the old Katie is at the surface. Ready to slap any stupidity out of you. Because, I wouldn't go back to that place of stupid pain again. Not with you.

_**Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses **_

"I fucked up." You say to me just after we sit down on my new bed. I laugh a bit and nod.

"This is true." I say with a small smile, feeling my injuries started to dissipate, amazed at how easy this is starting to feel.

"I don't know how to fix it." You say truthfully, ignore my earlier answer. I nod slowly.

"It's been a year." I state. You nod, looking down into your lap.

"I'm not over it." You finally get out after what seems like a lifetime. I cock my head to the side, taking you in again. Your twiddling your thumbs and biting your lip. These two things melt away any doubt that you aren't being completely honest. You only used to do these two things at the same time when you were A. In the middle of a Quidditch match, waiting at the goals; or B. Laying your heart out. "I got scared." You say. "And I know that's stupid. How does somebody get scared, blatantly lie to the one person they care about, and then only tell them the truth a year later?" You ask, more to yourself than me. You look back at me, straight in the eye. "Spending today with you was the best time I've had in the last year." You say, starting to bite your finger nail. "I..." You start, still biting your fingernail. What you say next is muffled. Finally, I reach up and take your hand away from your mouth. You stop talking and just stare at my face.

"I need you Katie." You say after a few seconds. I think again of that summer. The five of us sharing a beach front place (Alicia had needed to stay home for work). The tacky White House.

_**I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses **_

I smile then. You give a shaky smile back, waiting for me to say the next thing. I lean forward, letting my kiss speak for itself, wondering fleetingly if you remember it. I know I shouldn't do this. I could get hurt again, more pain then even that summer held. But, if I don't try, I know I'll always wonder: "Did we end among the stretch of White Houses?"

_**And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: What do you think? It was a in the moment kind of thing. Plus, I hadn't done a song-fic in so long!lol Let alone, a Katie Oliver one. R/R!


End file.
